


Power Chair

by TheSeaVoices



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Chair Sex, Fanart, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, NSFW Art, Naked Will Graham, Power Bottom Will Graham, Riding, hannibal's chair, nothing but a necktie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSeaVoices/pseuds/TheSeaVoices
Summary: I like that chair in Hannibal's office.I like it a lot.--You can find me onINSTAGRAM- for uncensored art see ->TWITTER-PILLOWFORTI'm also on (ugh)Facebookand keeping my censoredTumblrgoing...





	Power Chair




End file.
